


It Feels Like Just Having Fun

by Hildigunnur



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Voyeurism, brief Blaine Anderson/OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When Rachel backs out of hers and Kurt’s agreement to rent an apartment together in New York, Kurt has to find a place to live fast. What he finds, is a handsome and older roommate and a sexual awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like Just Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrapmom2112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/gifts).



> There are so many to thank. First of all, the wonderful Todaydream Believers Fic Exchange mods, especially Alianne, for being extra accommodating and nice. Then my sarka, the loveliest of betas, who took the time to look at this for me (all remaining errors are mine). And finally to the guys whose craigslist's ad inspired me.
> 
> The title comes from Burt's sex talk with Kurt in episode 2.15 (Sexy).

“What do you mean, Rachel?” It took a lot of effort on Kurt’s behalf not to shriek in anger into his phone.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Kurt, don’t be upset with me but… this has all happened so quickly and he’s so amazing and… you should see his abs…”

“Rachel Barbra Berry, I couldn’t care less about some guy’s abs, what I care about, is that I’ve just quit my job here in Lima, sold my car and bought non refundable one-way plane tickets to New York because we were going to rent a place together and now you’ve decided you’d rather shack up with Mr Hard Abs 2012 ‘cause he’s amaaazing. Fuck you, Rachel.” 

Kurt’s hand was shaking when he ended the call. He should have known better. Rachel Berry cared about one person and it definitely wasn’t him.

He sat there with his phone in his hands. The survivor in him wanted a new plan; he wasn’t going to let Rachel’s horniness be something mooring him in Lima. He would fly out to New York and start his dream.

++

_$900 Room Available in 2 Br, 1 Bath Apartment (Bushwick)  
I have one, unfurnished room available for move in on October 1. Email with any questions and a bit about you and we'll get this party started. Here's the details:_

_About the Room:  
One bedroom room in a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment in Bushwick, on DeKalb Ave. The room is 9' x 11' room and has a big closet and two large, south-facing windows. The apartment gets lots of natural light, is very spacious, has a full-size bath, hardwood floors, and is in a super cool, super safe area (for Bushwick that is). The living room and kitchen are fully furnished, so you would just be moving into the single room (extra furniture/kitchen appliances aren't needed). The apartment is awesome. You'll love it._

_About Me:  
Blaine: 29 year old guy, works as a digital analyst for a web company. Normal life schedule. Likes music, sports, photography and reading, and occasionally sings along to musicals and Katy Perry songs. Am known to watch bad reality TV._

_(Sam, the one who is vacating the room that is up for rent, says this is a boring description and wants my potential new roommate to know that I’m “totally rad, the right amount of good at video games because he wins me half the time and a good cook but maybe too much of a neat freak”.)_

_Other Mundane Details:_  
\- Utilities typically run $100 a month (cable/gas/electric).  
\- No pets.  
\- No washer/dryer in unit or building, but there's a great wash/fold around the corner.  
\- No parking space.  
\- Deposit = 1 month's rent. 

++

Kurt’s heart was hammering in his chest as he hit send on that email. He had acted on impulse before, and in some cases it had worked. In some cases it hadn’t.

He had liked the pictures of the apartment. He might not have called it spacious but it did seem larger than it was and he was drawn to how much natural light it got. Plus the closet in the room that was available was almost as big as his closet here in Lima. He would be able to bring most of his wardrobe with him. 

But the reason why this was the first ad he responded to (and not the other one with a room $50 cheaper) was the very tasteful pride decoration on the wall (painted wood arranged into the rainbow). If he had to start out living with strangers when he moved to a new city, at least he should aim for tolerant people.

++

Burt Hummel had never been a man of many words but Kurt could tell that his father was feeling anxious over him moving away. It was easy to infer from how much harder Burt’s hugs had become. And truth be told, Kurt was anxious himself leaving his father. He knew that Carole would take good care of him, that wasn’t the issue, more that his father was his best source of emotional support and being away from him and having only the phone and Skype to talk to him wouldn’t be nearly the same. Rachel was supposed to be there for him in New York but now she wasn’t going to be there because she had wash-board abs on her mind. 

Kurt hadn’t brought it up yet to his father that he wouldn’t be renting with Rachel in New York and that he was looking to have strangers for roommates. It was never the right time because as soon as he started talking about New York, his father got misty eyed and mumbled something about him growing up so fast.

The right moment to tell him probably wasn’t here yet.

++

“So I’m planning to talk to the top three candidates so to speak who are in the running for the illustrious position of becoming my new roommate.” Blaine had a lovely voice but it was the face looking at him from the computer screen that had Kurt’s heart rate go up. Blaine had a face that Kurt wouldn’t hesitate to describe as handsome but cute as well. He had a bit of a five-o’clock shadow and dark hair with a few loose curls falling over his forehead. Taking a deep breath, Kurt tried to calm his nerves. 

“Okay, great. So how are we going to do this? Like, do you have questions? Or should I…?”

“Well,” Blaine said, a smile playing on his lips that made his level of cuteness increase unfairly. “Why don’t you begin with telling me about yourself and then maybe if you have questions or if I have questions… just, yeah, tell me who Kurt Hummel is.”  
So Kurt rattled off facts about himself and what he intended to do in New York. He would be looking for work but aiming to try to get into NYADA in the spring. 

“Ah, a performer. I like that. I get my fill of boring, straight-laced people at work every day so I’d say that’s in your favor. Anything you’d like to ask?” Blaine was really smiling now. 

“Uhm, so yeah, that wall art…” Maybe this wasn’t the most subtle way to ask Blaine if he was gay but Kurt really wanted to know, at least if he was gay-friendly.

“Yeah?”

“The rainbow thing...”

“Oh, Sam bought it and put it there. Bless him.” Blaine laughed.

“So Sam is… is he your boyfriend… or ex or…?” Kurt asked without thinking.

“No, Sam is tragically straight but absolutely cool about guys crushing on him and yeah, supportive in the way he likes to buy rainbow-themed stuff for me. Sometimes not necessarily Pride-related though. Like he bought me a vintage Care Bears lunch box because there was a rainbow on it. I do still use it though. So, to answer the question, Sam is not my boyfriend but he’s my good friend who is leaving me here in New York because he longs to live somewhere more quiet.”

“Okay, so yeah… cool… I was just curious ‘causeI’mgaytoo…” Kurt exhaled, rather than spoke.

“Hmm… not used to saying that out loud, are you?” Blaine said wryly. “Hey, no worries. I was at the exact same place you are, not so many years ago. So if we end up being roommates, feel free to ask me anything. I’ve been there, believe me.”

++

Sitting in his father’s car outside the airport, Kurt had forgotten about how awkward he’d felt talking to Blaine. He was too busy trying not to let the look on his father’s face affect him. He knew that Burt was having a bit of a hard time seeing him leave and the guilt that Kurt felt for not telling his father that he would be rooming with an older stranger and not Rachel wasn’t helping. But New York had a new promise. He had an interview lined up for an intern position at vogue.com. Whether it was his instagram account with his pictures of his outfit of the day or his fashion inspirations or his blog with detailed reviews on Project Runway that had been his foot in the door he didn’t know, but that interview was something he could focus on so he wouldn’t start bawling in the car.

“Okay, buddy, you take care,” his dad said, looking at him but gripping the steering wheel. “And if there’s anything, you call me, use the emergency credit card or whatever you need to do. Keep safe.”

“I’ll do that, Dad.”

Burt didn’t say anything but reached over to hug Kurt as tightly as possible.

When Kurt entered the airport, he went straight to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. 

++

There were so many new things that Kurt had to get used to that his mind started treating everything like a new experience, even normal things like drinking coffee and eating pizza.

“This is the best pizza I’ve ever eaten,” Kurt said, between mouthfuls of vegetarian pizza with extra cheese. 

Blaine, who had ordered the pizza to celebrate Kurt’s first full day in New York, laughed.

“I thought so too when I moved here. Everything felt so new and great. But yeah, pizzas in New York taste different.”

“Maybe it’s the water.”

As far as roommates go, Kurt was sure he’d been very lucky. Blaine had been great so far but it never felt like he was going out of his way to accommodate Kurt. It was more like demonstrating how things would be. 

Which would have been great if it didn’t cause the small dilemma Kurt was having to keep getting worse. Ever since the Skype interview, or maybe ever since he read the Craigslist ad, he’d been crushing on Blaine and being with him in person was making that small crush start to feel full-blown.

And Kurt knew from experience that when a crush reached that point, he would start to have problems distinguishing reality from his imagination. It had happened with Finn and it hadn’t been pretty. At least there was a chance it wouldn’t freak Blaine out that another guy was crushing on him but it might make things awkward since they were living together. So Kurt knew he had to squish this by any means possible.

++

A couple of nights later, Kurt had a great opportunity to reason with his heart and get rid of the crush. As he was rummaging in the kitchen, figuring out what he could make for dinner from the stuff he had already amassed in the fridge, Blaine breezed by, smelling subtly of after-shave, wearing the fancier sort of a button-down.

“Hey, Kurt, I’m going out,so please don’t chain the door shut before you go back to sleep.”

“Oh, okay. Going anywhere fun?”

“I hope so. It’s a date.”

Something hot and uncomfortable shot through Kurt’s stomach. He couldn’t start feeling jealous over Blaine, that would lead him down a dangerous road. He drew a deep breath.

“Oh, good luck then.”

“Ha ha, I hope so,” Blaine said, smiling.

Later that night, Kurt was trying to fall asleep. He was still trying to get used to the sounds of the city and for those few nights he’d spent in New York it had taken him a while to get his mind to quiet down and find peace in the traffic sounds.

A door crashing against a wall had him sitting straight up in his bed with his heart hammering. The crash was followed with an “oh, shit” and then laughing that sounded a lot like Blaine. A Blaine who was clearly drunk. Then there was someone else speaking but Kurt couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

He laid back on the bed, trying to calm down, but now he was hyper-aware. Blaine and his companion shuffled around the apartment for a little while and then the shuffling grew fainter. The apartment was almost quiet for a few minutes and then there were sounds, sounds that made Kurt’s face grow hot when he figured what they were. They were rhythmic bangs and squeaking. Blaine was definitely having sex with his companion. Kurt tried turning on his side, covering his ear with his pillow but that wasn’t helpful at all because his imagination was all out there, picturing himself there with Blaine.

Kurt was pretty inexperienced. He’d briefly dated a boy in his senior year, a boy he’d met at the music store but they had never gone any further than groping each other over the clothes. But his imagination wasn’t too occupied with his inexperience and went straight into graphic imagery of Kurt being pounded by Blaine. He felt himself growing hard and the sounds weren’t helping. 

Not having touched himself since he’d arrived in New York, feeling shy in the new environment, Kurt had a feeling he wouldn’t have to do much to orgasm. Sneaking his hand down his pajama pants, he gripped himself, feeling the pre-come already gathering at the tip. Hell, he wouldn’t even need lotion or anything else to lube himself up. The bangs grew more frequent and Kurt’s over-active imagination filled in some grunts to go with the sounds he was hearing from Blaine’s bedroom. He was so close that he had to turn his face into his pillow to muffle a moan. Then the banging stopped and he clearly heard a drawn-out moan. He came right there and then.

++

The next few days passed in such a whirlwind that Kurt didn’t have time to dwell on that night. It wasn’t until after walking out of the Condé Nast headquarters, having been hired as an intern at vogue.com because he had a killer instagram and was from Ohio like Isabelle Wright, the editor in chief, that he had time to reflect.

It was too late to feel ashamed, he had cheerfully greeted Blaine when they had passed each other in the morning and not given much thought to the sounds he had heard that night or the fact he’d jerked off listening to them. Thankfully he had escaped seeing whomever was helping Blaine in his attempt to shake his bed apart.

When Kurt arrived at the apartment, Blaine wasn’t home from work yet. Wanting to celebrate his new position, Kurt decided to bake some cookies and call his father while they were in the oven. Burt was very thrilled to hear about the intern position but Kurt had to muster up his acting talents when his father asked him what Rachel had said about him working for vogue.com. He hadn’t been in contact with her at all since he came to New York, and truth be told, he had kind of pushed her and his annoyance with her to the back of his mind. 

He kind of needed her. He needed to talk to someone who knew how overwhelming and awesome New York was and someone who might be understanding when it came to his crush on Blaine. But that meant forgiving her or at least, showing her he wasn’t seething mad. And yeah, tell her he actually was in New York. That would require some delicacy on his part.

As he was pulling the cookies out of the oven, still mulling over how to approach Rachel, Blaine came home.

“Oh my god, something smells like heaven.” Blaine almost ran into the kitchen. “You baked?”

“Yeah, I had some great news today and wanted to celebrate.”

“Oh, do tell.”

“I was hired as an intern at vogue.com!”

“Awesome! Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, feeling his face heat up a little. He noticed that Blaine hadn’t touched the cookies, being polite, while he was used to Finn taking and not asking whenever he came across baked goods. “Please have a cookie.”

Blaine didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Christ, Kurt. This definitely puts you up as New York’s most eligible bachelor. Cute, funny, talented and you can bake like some baking deity. 

The heat on Kurt’s face turned into a full-blown blush.

“I need to take you out,” Blaine said when he noticed Kurt’s red face. “Better get used to the compliments, ‘cause you’re gonna get plenty.”  
“Okay,” Kurt breathed. 

“In fact, you should come out with me on Friday and celebrate your new position.” Blaine tapped him on the shoulder and all Kurt could do was to nod.

++

In the end Kurt didn’t want to talk to Rachel on the phone, so he texted her telling her that he wanted to meet her for brunch on Sunday and that she shouldn’t call him before that, simply let him know by text whether she could make it or not. He spent a bit of time imagining confronting her but then his mind became preoccupied with the fact that he was going out with Blaine. He tried to imagine what kind of places Blaine would go to. He hoped it wasn’t a honky-tonk bar or something really seedy.

The first clue came through Blaine’s instruction of wearing something he could dance in. So they would be going to a club at some point. Kurt did wonder whether he’d be allowed in but decided that Blaine wouldn’t be inviting him unless he could ensure he would get in. 

They began by meeting some of Blaine’s friends for drinks. Kurt made an attempt to memorize their names but his initial feelings of awkwardness were blocking his mind. They did all seem nice and not opposed to having someone so young tagging along.

Kurt had only once been inside an establishment that could be labelled as gay. Back in high school, he’d been dared to go to the only gay bar in his town with a fake ID. The middle aged crowd there had definitely not been his people. 

“So Blaine tells us you’re new to New York?” one of Blaine’s friends asked, a tall and lanky fellow, whose name Kurt thought might start with an S.

“Yeah, Ohio-bred and born.”

“Oh honey, you must have stuck out like a sore thumb there if you were half as fabulous as you are now.” The guy looked at him with a sad sort of a half-smile.

“You can imagine,” Kurt said drily.

“Well, then we must make sure the night matches your fabulousness.”

Tall and lanky, whose name was Sebastian, as Kurt learned later on that evening, made sure that Kurt wasn’t lacking when it came to drinks until Kurt felt kind of buzzed. He forgot about his awkwardness and laughed and joked with the others like he’d known them all for a long time. Every time he looked Blaine’s way, a soft smile was playing on Blaine’s lips. 

Kurt had had some vague ideas about what a gay club might look like, mostly based on his viewing of Queer As Folk which he’d watched mostly through his fingers at fifteen. He had not factored in the music being so loud that it made his bones almost vibrate. His senses were dulled enough by the alcohol that the music didn’t feel like it was at an unreasonable volume.

At first, the throng of people on the dance floor felt intimidating, but when he started watching the crowd, he realized that the dancing was far from being professional, more like random movements, sometimes in beat with the music, sometimes because it obviously felt nice to grind up against someone.

Three years ago this sight had felt so out of reach for him that he had almost convinced himself that it would never become a reality. 

Kurt blinked, trying to avoid the melancholic train of thought. Blaine was looking at him and Kurt saw it as a sign for the perfect remedy for his sudden sadness.

“Come dance with me, though I warn you, I’m not the world’s best dancer, too much jazz hands apparently,” he all but shouted in Blaine’s ear. Blaine laughed and then pulled on Kurt’s hand, leading him onto the dance floor.

Even though Kurt felt he didn’t know much what to do, the beat compelled him to shake and sway to it. He hoped he didn’t look like he was being electrocuted. At least Blaine didn’t seem to mind. After a song or two, Blaine had his hands on him, first resting them on his waist but then he moved them down to Kurt’s hips. The space between them grew smaller and smaller, until they were dancing in each other’s embrace. Kurt had never felt like this, like his body was generating this energy that spurred him on with Blaine, matching his movements, feeling his body underneath his hands. At one time, he had moved his hands down Blaine’s torso until he was attempting to cup Blaine’s ass. It felt dirty and exciting and it was probably a very bad idea butt his drunkenness and the fact he was completely hooked on the feeling that dancing with another man invoked within him, shut out all sensible thoughts. 

And then his mind blanked out completely. A few things happened at once: he felt what was clearly Blaine’s hardness pushing into his hip and then Blaine’s lips were on him, kissing him. Nothing had felt like this before. The fumbling kisses he’d shared with Chandler six months earlier couldn’t possibly compare. Blaine knew what he was doing. That kiss felt like a journey. With a gentle opening, and then it kept deepening when tongues were added in. Then Blaine moved his mouth off Kurt who took a large gasp like he’d been unable to breath. Blaine wasn’t done though, kissing along Kurt’s jaw until he reached his neck.

At that point, Kurt realized that he had a very sensitive neck. He’d already been hard after all the dancing and the groping but it was like the skin on his neck was somehow hard-wired to his dick. He let out a moan as his body leaned more into Blaine.

“Should we… go… like back to our place?” Blaine had his mouth to Kurt’s ear.

Kurt couldn’t speak but tugged on Blaine’s arm in a gesture that Blaine obviously interpreted as a wish to leave the club. They hurried out, not looking for Blaine’s friends to say goodbye. Fortunately the club was only about three blocks away from their apartment. It was just long enough a walk for Kurt to cool down. He was still crazy with lust but hopefully he wouldn’t come right away when Blaine put his hands on him. 

“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine said, as he slammed their front door shut. “Just fuck. I tried, I mean, I’ve been able to behave myself around good-looking guys before. I mean, Sam was a frickin’ model but you… if I was religious, I’d say some higher being was clearly testing me and I’m failing so badly because look at you…” Blaine was rambling as he was walking Kurt into his bedroom. As much as Kurt’s mind had shut down, the meaning of what Blaine was saying wasn’t lost on him. He’d been attracted to Blaine but apparently it had been more than mutual. Still, this wasn’t the time nor the place to give this more thought. What Kurt wanted was to get Blaine naked. He tugged on Blaine’s shirt as they entered the bedroom, pulling it from where it had been tucked into Blaine’s pants.That spurred Blaine to try to remove Kurt’s clothing. In between kisses, they managed to discard each other’s clothing quite efficiently until they were both naked.

As Kurt was appreciating the cut of Blaine’s muscles and the light dusting of dark hair covering his chest, Blaine gasped out: “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Kurt wasn’t sure if his wildest fantasies had ever included anyone calling him gorgeous but he took the compliment. 

They fell onto the bed together, kissing and touching each other. Kurt’s erection was rubbing against Blaine’s thigh. It pulled on the skin a little but Kurt was too far gone for that to bother him. His breath was coming out in short bursts. He had never believed that having sex with another person would feel like this, like he was cut open and all that was inside him was raw need.

When he came he felt a full shudder pass through his body as his vision whited out. 

Opening his eyes, he saw Blaine smiling at him. 

“How do you feel?”

“I’m not sure there are words for what I’m feeling right now.” Kurt flopped back, trying to evaluate his state of being. That raw need was still close to the surface but right now he had to catch his breath, so to speak.

“I can imagine,” Blaine said.

They lay there for a little while, Kurt was still too wired to actually fall asleep and it appeared like Blaine would like to look at him forever.

“I… can we do more?” Kurt asked. Everything had gone so fast that the fear that this would turn out to be a dream was setting in. He didn’t want that at all.

“Oh, youth and your short refractory periods,” Blaine laughed before reaching for Kurt and kissing him.

They made out for a little while. When Blaine pushed away he looked at Kurt.

“So what do you want?”

The best answer to that question in Kurt’s mind was _everything_ but the shred of sensibility that still existed in his mind told him that smaller steps might be a better idea at this moment.

But what to ask for was another thing altogether. 

It was strange and heady to have the opportunity to ask another person to use their body to pleasure you.

“Could you… I want… can you use your mouth?”

A big smile appeared on Blaine’s face. 

“I’d love to,” he said, raising himself up to reach for something. That something was in a box on his bedside table and Kurt couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips when he realized what it was.

“Because I’m older and more experienced, or so I presume, correct me if I’m wrong, then I want to emphasize the importance of using a condom when doing oral.” Blaine waved the condom in front of Kurt, before opening the wrapper to place the condom on him. He made a show of it like he was doing a demonstration in a sex-ed class. But instead of the vaguely horrified feeling that had washed over Kurt when he had watched Holly Holliday put a condom on a banana in sex-ed, this was sexy. If he hadn’t come earlier, he might have embarrassed himself there.

“So lie back,” Blaine instructed as he moved down Kurt’s body. He caressed Kurt’s thigh before pushing them apart so he could fit between them. He looked up at Kurt who was mesmerized by the sight.

Despite the latex barrier, Blaine was able to tease Kurt a little bit by first only sucking on the tip of his cock before taking more of him in his mouth.

Kurt was gripping the sheets underneath him like he was holding on for dear life. The heat and feel of Blaine’s mouth was beyond what he’d ever expected, and he was now realizing he'd had no idea how sex actually felt. If this was what it felt like, he really couldn’t understand why people weren’t having it all the time. 

Blaine was taking him deeper and deeper down his throat and both looking at it and feeling it was becoming too much for Kurt.

“Oh, I won’t last,” he managed to croak but that didn’t seem to stop Blaine. In fact, Kurt could swear he was smiling around his dick, which was probably what he was doing and coming up with a devious plan, because the next thing Kurt knew was that Blaine was taking him deeper still but also caressing his balls. 

Kurt’s nerves went on overload with the sensations. What happened wasn’t that he came but rather that he exploded with his orgasm.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he came back to. Blaine had obviously got rid of the condom and was pulling his blanket over them. 

“You okay?”

Kurt nodded, burrowing up against Blaine. He wanted to feel his body next to his but that need that had consumed him earlier was gone. Instead he just wanted Blaine near him. He knew that falling asleep was the only thing he could manage at this moment.

“Good,” Blaine said in response to Kurt’s gesture. “I think some sleep is a good idea.”

++

Kurt opened his eyes to a light that hurt his eyes. His mouth felt dry and he had to blink twice before realizing that he was in Blaine’s bedroom and in his bed. What had passed between them in the night wasn’t something Kurt had forgotten but in the bright light of the morning, his mind was reeling with the question ‘what now?’ They weren’t simply roommates any more but he knew that Blaine did have sex casually so maybe things weren’t going to change.

He definitely felt the aftermath of his drinking and he really didn’t want to get out of bed. Still, he needed a shower and to talk with Blaine, whatever came first.

Getting up, he gathered up his clothing that had been strewn around, something he wouldn’t normally do to his clothes, but last night had no resemblance to normalcy.

Walking out of the bedroom with his pile of clothes in his arms, he saw that Blaine was fully dressed, preparing something in the kitchen. As Kurt walked past, he looked up from the stove and said:

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Good morning,” Kurt answered. “I’m just going to put this away and yeah…” Everything about this felt awkward. He had no idea how to approach it but it didn’t seem that Blaine was similarly affected so maybe Kurt could just follow his lead and see what Blaine wanted.

Dressed in his dressing gown, Kurt entered the kitchen after having disposed of his garments, sitting down at the small kitchen table. 

Blaine was still busy at the stove, making pancakes.

“So,” Kurt began, hoping that Blaine would show any indication of what he was thinking and feeling.

But “Hmm” was the only sound Blaine seemed to be willing to make at this point.

“Last night,” Kurt then continued.

“What about last night?” Blaine said as he turned to the table with the pancakes.

“I was wondering…” Kurt stopped, grappling with the words.

“What last night means in relation to us.” Blaine finally caught on. “Isn’t that what you’re wondering?”

“Yeah,” Kurt more exhaled than said. “I mean… we’re not boyfriends, are we?”

“Hmm, I’m not looking for one,” Blaine said, “and I had the feeling that you weren’t having sex with me last night because you thought we’d be boyfriends. Am I right?”

Kurt’s heart was hammering. On one hand, he had a crush on Blaine and having sex with him had just made it grow to ridiculous proportions. But he’d never expected him and Blaine to become boyfriends.

“You’re right,” he then stammered. “I… I really liked last night. Thank you for... “ It suddenly dawned on Kurt that he hadn’t noticed Blaine coming. “It was very lovely but… now I’m thinking I was very selfish.”

“Selfish?” 

“‘Cause I came twice and you…”

“Oh, sweet boy. Don’t worry about me.” Blaine laughed and touched his hand over the table. 

“But… I want to do things for you, you know. But if this is a one-off thing…”

“This doesn’t need to be a one-off thing,” Blaine said. “I don’t want it to be a one-off thing because I can’t get enough of you. I want to feel guilty about your age and all that, but if you want, I’m willing and eager. I want you.”

Kurt felt heat in his cheeks and knew he’d be red in the face. But hearing Blaine say this made him want even more to have Blaine show him what sex was all about.

++

After cleaning up the kitchen after the pancake making, Blaine went out and Kurt had the apartment to himself and time to panic and then talk himself out of the panic. Blaine knew he was inexperienced but was still into him. Blaine wasn’t about let this get awkward between them. All Kurt had to do was to enjoy himself and guard his heart. It was going to be hard but it didn’t have to be impossible. Other people could have sex and not make it into a big deal, right?

By the time Blaine came back, Kurt had gone through several circles of thought, and had a shower where he took care to clean and shave. He knew Blaine liked what he saw and felt but since they weren’t going to spontaneous or at least they knew that sex was on the table, Kurt felt he had to be presentable. He did hold himself to a high standard in so many things.

“You look like you’re waiting for something,” Blaine said, when he entered the living room and saw Kurt there perched on the couch. 

“Uh,” Kurt said, “I… was waiting for you. I mean, if you want to, I was hoping that we’d continue what we started last night.”

“Gosh, aren’t you an insatiable gorgeous creature?” Blaine sat himself down besides Kurt and turned to him. “How can I not indulge you?”

He reached for Kurt’s face to kiss him and they made out for a few moments. Kurt revelled in how good Blaine was at kissing. He knew how to use the kisses to light Kurt up from the inside until he started to squirm.

“I have an idea what we could do now,” Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt. “Would you want to use your gorgeous mouth on me?”

Kurt swallowed, feeling heat spreading rapidly throughout his body. 

“I want to but I’ve never, you know, sucked anyone,” he said, wincing at the tone of his voice. 

“Hey, we’ve all got to begin somewhere. Wait while I get a condom.”

When Blaine returned, he put the throw pillows from the couch on the floor.

“Kneel on them,” he said. “It’s best if I stand, that way it’s easier for me to guide you.”  
It was strange to Kurt, being there on his knees and looking up at Blaine.

“Uhm, don’t you want me to like touch you or something first?” He asked.

“No, sweetheart, now I just want to focus on your mouth, and I’m hard enough already,” Blaine said as he zipped open his khakis, pushing them down his thighs with his underwear.

Seeing Blaine’s dick up close was something. It was thick, with veins along the shaft and the head was glistening with precome. But Blaine was dangling a condom in front of him. Kurt didn’t want to cover him up like that but if there was anything he’d ever promised himself about having sex, then it was to always be safe. 

With Blaine all covered up and prepared, Kurt hesitated. Was he supposed to lean forward and put his mouth on him?

“Just open your mouth, tongue up.” Then Blaine slid the latex-covered tip of his cock into Kurt’s mouth. The rubbery taste of the condom wasn’t masked by the sweet strawberry flavor but it wasn’t horrible. 

“And close your lips around me, take care with your teeth”

Kurt kept eye-contact with Blaine as he took more and more of his length into his mouth. 

“And now move your mouth.”

Never had he imagined that he’d like the feel of a cock in his mouth so much. Despite the barrier of the condom, he could feel the veins and the ridge of the glans and he liked that feeling and the weight of it in his mouth.

“You’re doing so well,” Blaine said, his breathing growing a little bit shorter. “Do you think you can handle taking me deeper?”

It was hard for Kurt to convey his lack of knowing how when his mouth was full of dick but Blaine seemed to understand whatever he could read in Kurt’s eyes.

“Swallow as I go deeper and inhale through the nose, that should help you.” 

As Blaine was at the back of his mouth, he started to swallow and first it worked, Blaine was going deeper but then he swallowed again and started gagging. Blaine pulled out quickly. 

“Easy now,” he said, a little bit like he was talking to a frightened animal. Kurt let out a wet chuckle.

“It’s okay,” he croaked and wiped his mouth. “Let’s try again.”

He took Blaine’s cock in his mouth, concentrating on opening his throat by swallowing around him and overcoming the gag reflex.

“Whoa, you’re incredible,” Blaine said, cradling Kurt’s head and feeding him his dick. Kurt wasn’t sure how he should feel about the swelling of pride he felt in his chest but he did feel powerful in a way he’d never felt before. 

Soon Blaine was doing little rocking motions with his hips, holding Kurt’s head steady. Kurt braced himself against Blaine’s thighs but he seemed to be getting the hang of taking Blaine so deep.

“Look at you, taking me so well,” Blaine said, speeding up his thrusts a little. “I’m gonna come, you’re so good.”

It didn’t take more than a couple of deeper thrusts until Blaine was coming, holding Kurt’s head with his cock deep down his throat. Kurt felt how the muscles in his throat were spasming a little but by breathing and remembering to swallow, he was able to resist gagging.

“Damn, boy.” Blaine finally pulled out of him “I’d say you’re a natural. Glad we found that out.”

Kurt was still kneeling on the floor but he was keen on changing his position and maybe having Blaine return the favor. He wasn’t out of his mind with lust like he’d been the night before but he did have a hard-on and very much wanted something done about it. 

“Shouldn’t we move this to the bedroom?” Blaine suggested, giving Kurt a hand to stand up. “I think you need to be rewarded.”

In the bedroom, they kissed as they undressed each other. It did occur to Kurt that this felt tender, surprisingly so for something that was supposed to be an arrangement of sorts. 

Kurt found himself on his back on the bed soon enough and Blaine started kissing down his chest and focusing on his nipples. 

“You know, your dick isn’t the only thing that deserves attention.”

Apparently not because whatever Blaine was doing to his nipples, Kurt was feeling in his entire body, like his nipples opened up a way to light all of his nerves on fire. He couldn’t help the little, desperate noises that escaped his mouth. Those seemed to spur Blaine on, latching his mouth on one nipple while teasing the other with his fingers. When Kurt realized that Blaine seemed to be willing to do this for hours, he had to beg for mercy.

“Please, you’ve got to do something… I want to come.”

“Oh, just you wait.” Blaine had a wicked grin when he pushed himself up, bracing himself over Kurt. “I think you should turn over then.”

There was a swooping feeling in the pit of Kurt’s stomach. Maybe Blaine was going to fuck him? He was ready, he knew tha, but when Blaine had been playing with his nipples, it hadn’t occurred to him.

Turning over to his stomach, he looked over his shoulder at Blaine, trying to see what he was intending to do.

“Lift your hips, sweetheart,” Blaine said, pushing a pillow underneath Kurt to push his ass up. Then he moved his legs apart and then started kneading Kurt’s butt cheeks and running a finger between them. 

Kurt felt like the skin there was extra-sensitive because those light touches were driving him mad. 

But his breath hitched when he felt Blaine pull his cheeks apart and rub his wet thumb over his hole. He couldn’t help but grinding into the pillow underneath him. He heard Blaine laugh a warm laugh and then something wetter than the thumb touched his hole and he felt what had to be Blaine’s face with faint stubbles between his ass cheeks. Blaine was putting his tongue inside his ass and it felt fantastic. So he couldn’t stick it right in but he was working at it, licking the hole and using his fingers as well to loosen up the muscles. And all that somehow lit Kurt from within like a Christmas tree. How many places were on his body that Blaine could play with like that? It was like Blaine had learned the secret code to unlock physical pleasure in him. 

Gripping the sheets, he was moaning and writhing. His hips thrust forward and the deeper Blaine got, the closer Kurt was to coming.

When his orgasm hit, his mind was wiped blank with a static whiteness.

++

The next morning found Kurt still in Blaine’s bed and the owner of the bed was missing. Taking stock of his own body, Kurt felt the evidence of the activities of the night before. His jaws were sore and his knees were smarting and there was tenderness where the stubble-rough cheeks of Blaine had rubbed up against his skin.

He loved every sensation. It meant he was alive in a whole different way, he’d never felt more at home in his body. And he wanted more.

Getting up, he didn’t bother with picking up his clothes that were strewn all over Blaine’s floor and walked naked into the living room. The smell of food wafted towards him.

“You’re awake. I was just making some breakfast, thought I ought to bring you some in bed,” Blaine said, standing in the kitchen and brandishing a spatula.

_Breakfast? Oh, fuck. I’m supposed to meet Rachel for brunch._

“Uh, what’s the time?” Kurt asked, suddenly not feeling confident being naked.

“Twenty past ten, why do you ask?”

“Fuck! I’m supposed to meet Rachel at eleven.” Kurt was frantic. He had to have a shower because he smelled like sex and then get dressed to meet Rachel in Manhattan. He hastily retrieved his phone from the coffee table in the living room and texted her he’d be running late. Then in a whirlwind, he tried his best to make himself presentable.

Blaine watched him with a wry smile on his face.

“I was hoping we could continue after breakfast,” he said as Kurt was hopping around, trying to put his shoes on. Despite Kurt’s panic, he felt a sting of desire in the pit of his stomach at Blaine’s words. How he wanted more but he also didn’t want whatever Rachel would unleash on him if he cancelled on her now, cancelled on the brunch he’d suggested. 

“As much as I want to, I’ll have to take a rain check,” Kurt said, forcing himself not to look back as he ran out the door.

++

Kurt was twenty-five minutes late when he crashed down in the chair opposite Rachel at the café she’d suggested. He was out of breath after running from the subway which had, of course, been delayed. 

The look on Rachel’s face wasn’t hard to read. She was mightily annoyed but also, because Kurt knew that she knew him well enough, she was curious.

“So, why have I been sitting here for almost half an hour? I could have used the time for vocal exercises.” She looked straight at him and he knew she wouldn’t tolerate any bullshit.

“Besides delays on the way, I woke up too late.” _Good, start neutral._

“And since when do you wake up late? You’re like, never late. And you always wake up early. What were you doing?” _Yeah, she wants the reason why._

“Uhm, I may not have woken up in my own bed,” Kurt said, looking down at the table. 

“What?” Rachel’s voice rose to a near shriek.

“Yeah, uh, I think I’m gonna get coffee and something to eat before I tell you the story and … you want something?”

“I’ve already ordered and you’re just stalling, spill the beans, mister.”

“No, seriously, I need to have coffee in my system before I continue.” Kurt stood up, walking towards the counter,his mind racing. He didn’t have much choice but to come clean to Rachel and to be honest, it would be great if this was something he could share with her, both because she was his best friend and because he really wanted to tell someone.

When he returned to the table with his coffee, Rachel was definitely waiting for him to spill.

“So, what’s going on? You have a boyfriend?”

“Uhm, not technically.” _What on earth should I call Blaine? My lover? My roommate with benefits?_

“Oh my god, Kurt. You didn’t have… you know… a one night stand?”

“No, I definitely didn’t have a one night stand.” 

“So what’s going? You send me a message about you being in New York and wanting to meet up and now this.”

“So yeah, when you screwed me over…” 

An indignant “Hey!” came from Rachel but Kurt shot her a look and she closed her mouth.

“I had to find a place to stay and found an ad for a roommate on craigslist and answered that and got the room. Now, my roommate is this really hot guy who happens to be gay… and well, he’s a little bit older than me, and I thought he’d think I’m too young, but we went clubbing on Friday and we both got drunk and we had sex and then we had sex again yesterday and I think we’re in, like this sex relationship… and I think I like it a lot.” He didn’t know why he felt so strange telling Rachel that he liked sex. Maybe because he had scoffed at the escapades of his friends in high school, but that was because they were being stupid, not because they were having sex.

“Kurt, how much older? Are we talking like senior in college or?” Rachel’s voice was grave.

“Maybe like ten years older? He works for some web company doing something I don’t know what it…”

“Kurt…” And the tone had changed into a worried one.

“What, Rachel? You think I’m being stupid and unsafe?”

“That’s not what I was going to say… okay, I’m worried, I mean, this happening so soon after you becoming roommates and you not being experienced and…”

“And your fumblings with Finn made you such an expert that shacking up with that guy was a great idea?”

“Hey, I might only have been with Finn before I started seeing Brody but I’ve dated other boys and I do have relationship experience.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. The ever revolving game of dating amongst his high school friends had looked like the same mistakes again and again.

“Rachel, I appreciate your concern but I’m a big boy. I’m having a ton of fun with Blaine, if that fun ends, then so be it. Maybe I’ll have to move out or something but that’s something I’ll have to figure out if and when it happens.” 

“Kurt, it’s not about whether you’re a big boy or not. I’m worried for you because you wouldn’t be doing this unless your heart is involved somehow. I just fear that you’ll get your heart broken.” The look on Rachel’s face was sincere. She could be right but the urge to protect his heart wasn’t as strong as it had been.

++

Returning to Bushwick, Kurt didn’t feel like he could just waltz into the apartment and demand for Blaine to ravish him. Not that he had intended to do that but now he felt like he had to have some kind of heart-to-heart with Blaine. Sure, they had talked about this yesterday but then both of them had been very nonchalant about it. 

But could he just brush this off as fun? He’d been riding the high of having someone willing to touch and to be touched by him. Someone he himself was very attracted to. Someone who knew what he was doing. 

Blaine was watching something on TV when Kurt came in and gave him a soft smile when he looked up.

“You had a good brunch with your friend?”

Kurt nodded and sat down next to Blaine.

“Can we talk?”

Blaine turned off the TV and turned towards Kurt.

“Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?”

“I… gosh, we just talked yesterday and agreed that we were going to just have fun with each other and not decide on anything but… my friend, who knows me very well, pointed something out to me and I think she’s right and… this is going to be so awkward…”

“Hey, take a deep breath.” Blaine took Kurt’s hands in his. “Don’t worry about whatever you’re going to say. I’m pretty sure it’s not going to upset me.”

“I know this was about having fun, and you showing me and all that. This wasn’t supposed to be serious but… I can’t help but feel, you know, with my heart. I’m not just giving you my body or you know what I mean… but my heart…”

Wide-eyed, Blaine started to say something but Kurt held up his hand as he wanted to finish.

“I’m not saying that I’m in love with you or am falling in love but I’m pretty sure that might happen.” He looked at Blaine whose eyes were still wide.

“I… I’m glad you told me this, Kurt. I mean, I haven’t given you a reason to think anything except that I like it casual and that I’m not into relationships. I did give into my attraction to you and I’m pretty sure you must have overheard the other day when I brought someone home but I’m… it’s not just about the casual for me, not all the time and not with you.”

Blaine took a deep breath and reached for Kurt’s hands.

“This may sound corny but from your first email, I knew you were someone really special. And I kind of feel privileged to get to be with you like this and I can feel that you’re not treating this lightly. I’m not afraid of this becoming something. We may not be the same age but that’s not what makes a relationship… so yeah, if you still want to, I want to keep exploring this with you.”

The tendrils of fear that had started to grow within Kurt let up, and he pulled on Blaine’s arms, pulling him in for a kiss. They fell into an embrace, kissing deeply. It was like their confessions had ripped apart whatever had been holding them back. Kurt allowed himself to melt into the kisses and curl into Blaine.

The want was there as well and now he knew he could trust Blaine, trust him to know that Kurt was open to him and giving him pieces of himself.

“Can we…” He was a little out of breath from the intense kissing. “...go to the bedroom?”

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a hand as they got up from the couch. They walked hand in hand into Blaine’s bedroom where Kurt decided to push Blaine up against the wall next to the door to resume the kissing. 

After a while, Blaine broke the kiss and looked at Kurt.

“What do you want to do?”

Kurt knew what he wanted. He’d thought about it and now with this new bond, he wanted it. He wanted Blaine inside of him. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, his voice rough but steady. He surprised himself with not stuttering on his request. Seeing how the request darkened Blaine’s eyes made him even more pleased with himself.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know, sweetheart,” Blaine said before unceremoniously starting to undress Kurt.

Allowing Blaine the reins, Kurt let himself be undressed and maneuvered to the bed where Blaine laid him out on his back, putting a pillow underneath his ass.

“First, I need to open you,” Blaine said, grabbing the lube. “And I want to watch your face while I do it.”

Yet Blaine wasn’t in a hurry. He left the bottle of lube lying next to him as he took his time with Kurt’s body, caressing and kissing him all over. Blaine seemed to delight in the many sensitive spots on his body and with that, slowly driving Kurt crazy. He tried his best not to be too impatient but when he’d grown impossibly hard and had practically started humping the air, he started begging for mercy.

“Please, Blaine. Do something.”

Blaine chuckled as he settled between Kurt’s legs, spreading them before picking up the lube. He warmed it up between his fingers before pressing one against Kurt’s anus. 

“You know you’ve got to relax, sweetheart,” Blaine said, pressing the finger in. Kurt did know that, he’d fingered himself before. But being so turned-on proved to be a bit of a hindrance but thankfully both of them were determined, and soon Blaine had three fingers inside of Kurt. He liked the feeling of someone else’s fingers inside of him. He felt the stretch and the fullness and it all felt so right.

“I’m ready,” he breathed.

“You should turn over.” Blaine guided him onto his hands and knees. He wanted to face Blaine but he also knew that this was a better position for his first time. The wait while Blaine put on the condom was excruciating. Kurt wanted him inside now. It felt like a hunger which had to be sated.

When Blaine was ready, Kurt could feel him push his butt cheeks apart. Trying his best to relax, he closed his eyes as Blaine’s erection nudged against him before pushing in. There was more of a burning feeling now than when Blaine had his fingers in him but it wasn’t so bad that Kurt wanted him to stop. Instead he concentrated on his breathing while his nerve endings sent him mixed signals of pain and pleasure. 

Blaine bottomed out but stayed still for a few moments and Kurt was grateful for that. The sensory overload was too much as his brain seemed to have a hard time comprehending how the burning of being so full and stretched could feel good. Then Blaine started moving and any coherent thoughts remaining in Kurt’s brain were lost. All he knew, was the sensations created within him by Blaine fucking him, first slowly and then he picked up the pace. It was strange that Kurt had almost forgotten about his own cock until Blaine had his hand on him, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

There were sounds coming from Kurt, guttural moaning that he had never emitted before but Blaine was silent. Bracing himself on one hand, Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand, the one holding his hip. Blaine understood the gesture.

“You’re so amazing, Kurt. Taking me so well and, oh, the sounds you’re making. Are you coming yet?”

Kurt couldn’t speak clearly but managed to let Blaine know that he wasn’t there yet. In response, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt’s chest and pulled him up so he was basically sitting in Blaine’s lap, on his cock.

This position, well, this position had him seeing stars. While Blaine couldn’t push into him with the same force, he was hitting Kurt’s prostate with every stroke. 

Kurt’s moaning had turned more high pitched. Everything inside him was coiling up like a spring being tightened. And then it burst free, his orgasm hitting him so hard that it was like he’d never have solid ground underneath his feet again. He came all over his stomach, his thighs, Blaine’s thighs and his hand which was still stroking him.

“You are so magnificent when you come,” Blaine whispered as Kurt was coming down, just before growing taut with his own climax.

++

Okay, this time Kurt was sore as he woke up from the post-coital nap he and Blaine had been enjoying. It wasn’t too bad though, just a clear reminder of what he had just done and he couldn’t help but smile. It had felt way better than someone’s first time having anal sex should have felt. But maybe it had something to do with the fact that they had had that little talk about their feelings before having sex. 

He turned to Blaine’s still sleeping form. It wasn’t like he wanted another round right away but he wanted to feel close to Blaine. So he snuggled up against him, feeling the heat from his body. It felt nice. Different from the intimacy of sex but still almost overwhelmingly close. The talk before had been necessary and good. 

A couple of years ago, he had had an awkward talk with his father about sex. There had been one thing that had stuck with him that his father had said and that was that he mattered. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he hadn’t searched more when he lived in Ohio because it might have led to an encounter where he would have disregarded himself for obtaining experience.

But now, he knew he and what he wanted mattered to Blaine and Blaine mattered to him.

After enjoying a few minutes of the warmth of Blaine sleeping, the real reason why Kurt had woken up, his full bladder, alerted him again. He hated having to get up but nature couldn’t be ignored.

Afterwards, walking through the living room, he picked up his phone to check the time and saw a text message from his father. 

**From Dad 5.20 PM**  
Skype me when you can.

Kurt’s heart sank. This sounded serious and as he retrieved his laptop to start up Skype, a million horrible scenarios went through his mind. It seemed unlikely that something had happened to his father but he couldn’t help his mind going there.

Finally his Skype call connected and his father’s face showed up on the computer screen.

“Hi, how are you, son?” His father’s voice did sound graver than usual and he was definitely wearing a frown. 

“Uh, fine. What’s going on?” Kurt asked, feeling nervous.

“I just had a very interesting talk with Finn who had been talking with Rachel.”

Kurt felt like he’d fallen several storeys down. He knew exactly what Rachel had been telling Finn and Finn had told his father and how the reality of the situation had been exaggerated in the process. Then there was the fact that he hadn’t told his dad about his living situation in the first place.

“And what did Finn say?” Kurt asked.

“First of all, that you’re not renting a place with Rachel but with some older guy and… well, Kurt, as Finn put it, that you might be paying the rent with sex. Kurt, please tell me that’s not true.”

A hysterical laughter escaped Kurt’s lips. 

“Seriously? Pay with sex? I hope you didn’t believe that.”

“I was skeptic but what about the rest? You’re not living with Rachel, what’s going on?”

“I’m… well, didn’t Finn tell you that Rachel is living with this guy? She told me just days before I went to New York and I kind of had to act right away so I answered this ad for an apartment and yeah, my roommate is ten years older than me…”

“Kurt, why on earth didn’t you tell me?” Burt took off his baseball cap and stroked his head.

“Uhm, I have been busy… and I might have been reluctant because I was a little nervous telling you about this.”

“Why would you be nervous? Kurt, I know you. What aren’t you telling me?”

Kurt took a deep breath. He could try to conceal the truth from his father but he wouldn’t be likely to succeed.

“I may have had a huge crush on Blaine, my roommate, ever since I talked with him before he picked me as a roommate. And that crush might have developed into… something. I don’t know it… it’s all so very new.”

“Kurt…” There was clearly concern in Burt’s voice.

“I’m not going to spell it out for you, Dad.” Kurt knew the shade of red on his face was somewhere between crimson and puce. 

“You’re being safe,” Burt said with a sigh and a little defeat in his voice. “Please tell me that.”

“Dad, yes. We’re being safe.”

“And your heart? Is that safe? Remember what I told you?”

“Yeah, I remember and yes, Blaine makes me feel that I matter.”

When Kurt terminated the call, he felt like he’d taken a big leap into adulthood. He was still sitting with his laptop when Blaine emerged from the bedroom.

“Everything’s alright?” Blaine asked, sleep still lacing his voice.

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “I just told my Dad about us. Because Rachel has a big mouth and told my brother who told my Dad.”

“Oh, and is he like, okay with this?” Blaine’s eyes were wide.

“Maybe not 100 percent but I’m no longer a child and I know what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“And I think he’ll get there when you two meet, unless you’ll be too scared,” Kurt said, smiling a little.

“I guess I’ll have to wear my big boy pants then,” Blaine said, before giving Kurt a kiss.

-Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts I used, was: 2. Age gap. This can be teacher/student, older rich business man or something of your choosing. 
> 
> I don't care who's older or younger. Surprise me. 
> 
> Obviously, I put my own spin on this and I do hope my recipient liked that.


End file.
